


You're All I need

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [101]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith invites his biological mom, Shiro worries, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith knew there was one last person he had to invite to his wedding, one he hadn't ever talked to. He just hoped he wouldn't regret the decision.





	You're All I need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "(Single Dad Shiro AU) Okay hear me out but don't you think Keith would at least want to invite his biological mother to his wedding? How do you think that would go?" Also Dola625 wondered about Keith meeting his mom again.

               Keith still had one invitation in his hand.

               All the rest had been mailed or hand delivered. Keith, of course, had been the one to hand deliver each invitation to his closest friends and family. His fiancée had found this to be incredible adorable and had trailed after Keith as much as he could to watch his cute little future husband give out the invitations to their wedding.

               Shiro’s invitation had been the first on the list, and the man had cried so hard that Keith had been so worried. Shiro of course knew that his baby was grown up and getting married, he’d been there the day that Keith’s fiancé proposed to him, after all. However, neither man had told Shiro the exact date they had planned and wanted it to be a surprise. The reality that his son, _his baby boy,_ was getting married at twenty-five and on the anniversary of the date Keith was adopted, was a bit much for Shiro. He was a blubbering mess, causing Keith to blush until Shiro had pulled his son _and_ his future son-in-law into a crushing hug.

               The other deliveries all had some form of tears but none were as bad a Shiro’s.

               Though Shiro denied making a scene.

               Then Keith had mailed the rest of the invitations out. Mainly to his fiancé’s side of the family, so they could all be welcomed. He and his fiancé had skyped his parents in Iceland to share the news and there was almost as many tears with them as there had been with Shiro.

               Still, Keith had one last invitation left. One that his fiancé didn’t know about. One that Shiro didn’t know about. One that Keith wasn’t too sure about sending.

               It was labeled to his biological mother.

               Keith had thought about her many times throughout his childhood and as he grew up. He was happy with Shiro, without a doubt, and had never planned on contacting his biological mother. Especially after she had frightened him when he was seven, _and_ made his dad lose his confidence temporarily. Shiro was Keith’s father without a doubt. Another man might have aided in creating Keith, but Shiro was the only father Keith had and the only he would even need.

               He’d thought about his biological mother a lot over the years and had wondered about her. _Why didn’t she want me? Why would she neglect her own child?_ Keith was of age now and could contact her without Shiro’s permission, but that was the thing about his dad. His dad _never_ forbade Keith from contacting her. He was willing to let him contact her as soon as he wanted and never shied away if Keith asked. Of course, his biological mother was forbidden by Shiro from contacting Keith until Keith did so.

               Keith had thought about it but he’d forgotten, in all honesty over the years. Still, questions burned and Keith couldn’t help but think that his mother had _wanted_ to reach out to him at some point. _Did this mean she wanted me?_

               Keith flipped the invitation over and over in hands. He thought about his fiancé. He thought about what his friends and family would think. He thought about what his father would say or how he would feel. However, even thinking all this, Keith could hear his dad’s voice in the back of his head.

_It’s not about us, Keith. It’s about you. Do what you feel to be right._

               Taking a deep breath, Keith set the invitation onto the table.

x.V.x

               When Keith finally met his mother for the first time outside of his house, he was _surprised._ She was a thin woman, even thinner than Keith. Keith had surely gotten his height from either his biological father or her. She was nearly as tall as him with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was pale and weary with age. However, upon seeing Keith, her dark eyes gained a spark within them and she stood before him. Keith awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, trying to smile at the woman, knowing that his dad and his fiancé were just a few feet away inside the house.

               “Oh _Akira,_ my, look at how you’ve grown.” The woman smiled before placing both of her hands on Keith’s cheeks. Keith resisted the urge to flinch before he nodded.

               “Hello…mother?” Keith hesitated. His biological mother frowned at the hesitation before replacing it with a small smile. Keith gently stepped away and the woman dropped her hand, before he held out his hands. “Er, my name is Keith Shirogane. My middle name is Akira but I go by Keith now.”

               The woman frowned again but took Keith’s hand to shake. “Right. My name is Reyna Kogane and I am your eomma.” Keith knew what that word meant, but even in Korean it still felt foreign on his tongue. The two stood in an uncomfortable silence before Keith gestured to Reyna’s bags.

               “May I help you inside?” He asked politely and Reyna lit up. She nodded and allowed Keith to grab her bags before looping an arm through Keith’s. Keith momentarily tensed at the contact before leading his biological mother into his house.

               “My, what a lovely house. Much, much larger than what I am used to.” Reyna commented as she observed the house. Keith chuckled and managed a real smile before leading her into the house. Reyna’s accent was thick but her English was fairly good for someone who had lived in another non-English country for her entire life. “Maybe you’ll have room for your eomma to move in so I can see my little _Akira_ more.”

               “Keith.” Keith gently corrected and the woman blushed.

               “Sorry. It’s an old habit.” She murmured, stopping to look at the two men chatting quietly in the kitchen. One was much younger and closer in age to Keith, appearing to be a similar height, but with a more muscular build than Keith. The other was also bulkier but much older.

               “Ah, mother, this is my fiancé.” Keith gestured into the kitchen once he put the bags down and introduced his fiancé to his biological mother. The two shook hands with his biological mother smiling charmingly at his fiancé, and his fiancé making sweet smiles towards her. Of course, she would be smitten with Keith’s fiancé. _Who wasn’t? That’s why I’m marrying him after all._

               “And this is my dad, Takashi Shirogane.” Keith turned to face his father with a nervous smile. Keith knew that his father was probably more nervous than any of them to meet Keith’s biological mother. Keith knew that his father had once been torn down by the idea of Keith wanting to know his mother, and he _knew_ his dad used to worry about if Keith ever chose to go back home to her. It made his heart hurt to know that his father had hid such insecurities and hurt from Keith, but he also knew in his heart that his dad was no longer afraid of Keith ever leaving him. That had taken a good knocking some sense into from Keith but it wasn’t a problem anymore.

               “Hello ma’am.” Shiro smiled that brilliant smile that he gave everyone, and Keith felt his breathing become a little easier. He held out his hand to the woman who eyed it for half a second, until she grabbed it firmly.

               “Ah, the young man who forbid me from calling.” Keith and Shiro froze at the statement before Reyna smiled at the two. “That is in the past though. You have taken great care of my Aki – er Keith. Thank you.” Reyna continued to smile as she rubbed Shiro’s hand in both of hers. Shiro blinked, smile falling before he quickly regained control and he beamed at her. Keith could tell it wasn’t as real as it could have been but it was enough for now.

               “Well, Keith and I are so glad you could make it to the wedding.” Shiro said and Keith nodded.

               “Of course! I would have been devastated to have missed my baby’s wedding.” Reyna nodded, before pinching one of Keith’s cheeks. Keith winced and ducked out of the hold when Shiro patted Reyna’s hands. Shiro was fully aware that Keith didn’t like people touching him like that – at least, strangers and that’s who Reyna was for now. A stranger who didn’t know any better. “My goodness, you look so different from when you were a baby.”

               “Do you have pictures?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask, watching as Keith leaned into his fiancé. He saw the way that Keith’s fiancé’s eyes lit up at mention of baby pictures. Of course, Shiro had been the one to show Keith’s fiancé _all_ the pictures and videos he had of Keith, including ones of when Keith destroyed over $300 of Shiro’s makeup at the age of two.

               “Oh no, no. I didn’t have a camera. But I remember.” Reyna shook her head with a grin. “I remember how squishy he was. Such a plump and healthy baby.” Shiro decided not to say that Keith had only fattened up after a month of living with Shiro, or how when he finally got home he had realized he could have counted Keith’s ribs. Keith didn’t need to know this either.

               “Um, I have some pictures.” Shiro cleared his throat. “I could show you them if you want?”

               “Oh please! I need to see him!” Reyna clapped her hands while Keith attempted to hide himself within his fiancé. Keith’s fiancé and Shiro shared a mischievous grin.

               “You know which ones to show her?” Keith’s fiancé asked, causing Keith to scowl and swat at his chest. Shiro chuckled and nodded to the living room.

               “Only the most embarrassing ones?” Shiro responded and Reyna frowned at the two. Keith’s fiancé laughed with a nod and Reyna smiled to herself.

               “You both suck.” Keith pouted, earning a pat from his biological mother and a hair ruffle from his father.

               “And yet you still love us.” Shiro grinned while Keith’s fiancé attempted to dip Keith in a kiss. However, he was easily denied by Keith swooping under and out of his arms, almost causing the older man to stumble onto his face. Shiro snickered at the sight and Reyna gaped.

               “Follow me. I’ll show you.” Shiro said to Reyna and smiled while his son playfully skipped around his fiancé’s reaching hands. He knew when people needed some time alone.

_Ah, what it must be to be young and in love._

x.V.x

               If Shiro didn’t love Keith with every last inch of his heart and wanted his son to have the best wedding yet, he probably would have snapped by now. He was barely holding onto a thread and he even admitted it to Allura and Coran during a night out, moaning sadly into his drink while they gave him gentle pats on the back.

               “She’s going to kill me.” Shiro moaned, face pressed into the polished wood of the table. Allura and Coran sympathetically nodded as their friend ranted. They knew exactly who he was talking about. It was the same person Shiro had been complaining about for the past week and a half.

               “There’s only two days until the wedding and she is going to kill me, and I’m not gonna see my baby boy get married or tell a sappy speech at the wedding and make him cry, or watch him have kids.” Shiro said, voice muffled due to the fact his face was still smushed into the table. Allura smiled to a waitress who set down another round of drinks, face full of confusion as she looked at Shiro.

               “It’s okay. His only son is getting married in two days.” Allura explained and the waitress nodded in understanding.

               “He’s been dealing with the ah, mother-in-law?” Coran provided and the woman nodded again. This time she placed an extra drink besides Shiro and nodded.

               “That is on the house.” The waitress said before leaving as Allura thanked her.

               “I’m sure it can’t be that bad, can it?” Allura asked. Slowly, Shiro rose off the table to glare at Allura, before downing an entire drink in one sitting. Allura and Coran’s eyes widened, causing Allura to almost regret saying that.

               “She told me that I probably set Keith up for bullying for letting him grow his hair out “like a girl” when he was a kid.” Shiro said. Allura and Coran shared a look of surprise. “Then she also told me I should have sent him to school when he was _three_ so he would be smarter. Then she told me, I shamed his homeland by teaching him more about Japan than Korea, to which she made an entire day dedicated to Keith about Korean etiquette and food.” Shiro took the extra drink, but drank slower this time when Allura glared at him.

               “Then she keeps Keith busy every day, telling him a woman’s touch would help the wedding. She’s practically taken over helping him plan.” Shiro moaned again and Allura nodded sympathetically. _Now she did sound as bad as Shiro had stated._ “Then she keeps telling Keith that if he had stayed in Korea, he would have been treated as a prince! Like, his life would have been better with her. As if.” Shiro snorted and finished off the rest of his drink. _“And_ she keeps calling him Akira by mistake. His name is Keith!”

               “Does Keith know she is doing this?” Coran couldn’t help but ask. He sighed heavily when Shiro shook his head with shoulders slumped.

               “Like I would say anything to ruin his day.” Shiro said. “I just want it to be perfect, and it won’t be if I’m complaining about his mom the whole time.”

               “We know that Shiro.” Allura replied quietly, rubbing Shiro’s arm. “But she’ll be leaving after the wedding, right? She’s only here till the wedding and then when Keith goes on his honeymoon she’ll be back in Korea.”

               Shiro nodded glumly and the three sat quietly. Coran and Allura tried to cheer Shiro up, who appreciated their efforts and took their words to heart. _It was only two more days, and then I won’t ever have to deal with her again. Two more days._ Shiro felt more determined after his night out with Allura and Coran and felt that he could really do this. He could make it and play nice for two more days.

               At least, he thought he could until the night of the rehearsal.

               Everything was going _okay._ Reyna had only commented on Shiro’s appearance as Keith’s father, and how he should have dressed more appropriate, about a dozen times when Keith was out of range. Still, Shiro grit his teeth and smiled at her, thanking her for her advice. Everything was going well and Shiro was doing his best to ignore Reyna, and found that it was easier than he thought, especially seeing Keith practice and smiling the whole night with his family and his fiancé.

               That it until it was time for Keith to “walk” down the aisle.

               “Don’t you think his mother should walk him down?” Reyna asked when Shiro went to stand beside Keith. Silence followed, even the wedding planner had nothing to say. All eyes were on Reyna, who was only staring at Shiro and Keith. She smiled when Keith looked at her, confused by his frown.

               “Um, I had already asked my dad to do it.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck and Shiro resisted the urge to smirk at Reyna. _Stop. You are not six._

               “But don’t you think it would be better if a mother walked her only son down after a nice reunion?” Reyna continued and Keith’s frown deepened.

               “I’m sorry, mother.” Keith said slowly, and Reyna’s smile twitched. “I asked my dad when I was like nine for him to do this and it’s what I want.”

               “Reyna, you can still be in the front and see Keith right away after he walks down.” Keith’s fiancé tried to intervene and Shiro found himself grateful once again that Keith was marrying this man.

               “Oh but it’ll look silly have a man walk _my_ son down the aisle.” Reyna continued and Shiro could feel the atmosphere temperatures dropping. Quiet whispers broke out around them and Shiro could see Keith getting flustered.

               “Reyna, I’m sorry. But I’m walking _my_ son down the aisle tomorrow. It’s what he wants and you need to respect it.” Shiro cut in stepping away from Keith.

               Reyna immediately glared at Shiro. “Yes, let’s have the man who _took_ my son away from me, walk him down the aisle. The same man who couldn’t even provide Keith with a loving _mother.”_ Shiro didn’t even flinch at the bait and his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side.

               “I never took him from you. _I adopted_ him and gave him a home because I love him.” Shiro responded and Reyna rolled her eyes.

               “That boy would have been much better with me than you.” Reyna stuck her nose out and Shiro growled.

               “Mother! Stop it!” Keith hissed, coming up from behind Shiro.

               “It’s true!” Reyna continued and Keith swallowed. “At least with me you wouldn’t have wound up with a scarred, mutilated _freak_ who could have killed you if someone accidentally set of _sparklers_ in the streets.” Shiro’s eyes widened and for a moment, he couldn’t even find the words to speak. His breath left him in one swoop and he almost stumbled back. In the background, Shiro could hear Keith’s fiancé, Kuro, his parents and many others begin to argue against Reyna.

               _“Enough!”_ Keith finally bellowed, silencing everyone in the room. Shiro blinked, looking over at his son only for his heart to plummet to the floor. _This was what I wanted to avoid._ Keith had tears pooling in his eyes and his face was bright red, and his entire body was trembling. However, his entire focus was on Reyna rather than Shiro or anyone else.

               “Don’t you _ever_ say anything like that about my dad. _Ever.”_ Keith hissed, storming up in front of his surprised mother. “You’ve been in my life for all of one week and you don’t get the right to say _anything_ about my dad or my life.”

               “But Akira, I just want your day to be perfect.” Reyna stumbled over her words and Keith clenched his jaw shut tightly.

               “My name is _Keith.”_ He grit out and Shiro was at a loss to do. _This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. This was supposed to be the happiest time of his life._ Shiro felt his entire body bubbling with immense guilt. “I am _not_ Akira. I’m not the son that you _neglected.”_

               “I had no choice A – Keith! I didn’t want them to take you.” Reyna pleaded but it seemed like Keith wasn’t listening. Shiro swallowed thickly, unable to move his eyes away from Keith’s tear-filled eyes.

               “It doesn’t matter. I’ve heard it all. You didn’t even fight for me.” Keith snarled and Shiro tried to reach out to his son. “But that doesn’t matter, it was in the past. I could have forgiven you for that – because it led me to Shiro. _My dad._ He’s been my dad from the beginning for me. There was no one else except for him. He loves me, he cares for me. He’s made me the man who I am today and because of him my life was _happy._ I don’t know what my life would have been with you, but I can clearly see that it was a fucking ton better than it ever would have been with you.” Keith hissed causing Reyna to gasp with her hand over her mouth.

               “Keith…” Shiro swallowed thickly.

               “He’s walking me down because as far as I see, he’s the only goddamn parent who ever gave a fuck about me and _loved me.”_ By now, Keith had tears dripping down his cheeks and Shiro felt as if his entire world was crumbling. He could see Keith’s fiancé trying to soothe him and pull him back but Keith shrugged him off. “Don’t even bother showing up tomorrow. I don’t want someone like that there anyway.” Reyna had her own tears falling from her dark eyes, but Keith had turned around and stormed out of the room before he could see.

               Shiro reached out silently, torn between following after his son and speaking with Reyna. However, his heart ached and yearned to protect the son that he would always love and Shiro was soon scrambling after Keith.

               He found Keith with his head in his arms over his knees, outside on the steps of the building. From where he was, Shiro could see that Keith’s shoulders were shaking with sobs and his heart cracked even further.

               “Oh Keith, I’m so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen.” Shiro whispered hoarsely. Keith sniffled but looked up when he heard his dad sit down next to him. Shiro was struck with an image of Keith, much smaller and much younger looking up at Shiro with those same tear-filled eyes and broken expression. He couldn’t help but pull Keith into a hug, which Keith instantly latched onto.

               “I don’t understand. Why couldn’t she have accepted us? Why would she do this?” Keith cried and Shiro felt the last of his heart cracking and he buried his face into Keith’s hair.

               “Oh sweetheart, it’s not you. You’re wonderful and amazing and you did nothing wrong.”

               “But neither did you.” Keith pulled back to look at Shiro and Shiro began to wipe away the tears from Keith’s eyes. “You’re my dad. You always were and you always will be. I don’t understand how she could say that about you. If it wasn’t for you, my life would have turned out very different.” Keith mumbled and Shiro couldn’t help but imagine the corpse of an infant back in Korea, unnoticed for days.

               “Yeah, you wouldn’t be crying on the steps of your venue crying your heart out.” Shiro replied lowly, only to yelp when Keith had smacked his arm.

               “Don’t say that. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Keith reprimanded with no hint of anger in his voice. “I know she’s been saying snide comments to you all week. I’m sorry I didn’t speak up sooner. I had just hoped – I hoped that I was imagining it and she was really nice.”

               “Keith, she was good to you,” Shiro said softly and Keith frowned. “You can still have a relationship with her. I’ll just mind my own business.”

               “No way.” Keith rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time for _anyone_ who is going to say stuff like that about my dad. Besides, all I need is you.” Shiro could feel his heart fluttering at Keith’s words and Keith smiled. “I want you there tomorrow. To walk me down. No one else.”

               Shiro couldn’t help but smile at his son, relief coursing through his entire body.

               The next day, no one was shocked (not even Keith) to see that Reyna had flown home the night before. And when Shiro stood proud by his son’s side, walking him down the aisle to his future husband, Shiro counted himself blessed.

               _Thank you for giving me a chance with him._


End file.
